


study

by spoke



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



Even if most of the family didn’t think it was all that important to know human languages, Roäc was unwilling to let the tradition die. So he made a point of visiting the humans by the Lake, and such others as happened to pass by. Like a hunter he knew to be particularly bad temepered, so he stayed in the higher branches.

When he’d found his mate he’d be teaching her and their children as well. Dwarves were stubborn and long-lived beings, and Roäc agreed with his father that the tradition needed to be upheld. Nevermind the more one knew, the longer one lived, and he planned to be around until he’d lost his feathers.

The rustle of his wings made this human turn around, and this one was rude, not to mention stupid. As if he would ever stay still long enough for a rock to hit him. 

Still, he’d picked up a few new words that might be useful to remember the next time this one was at the market. And the market was always a lovely place to study languages, so he shifted directions on the wind and made his way towards the town. There weren’t that many humans willing to talk to birds anymore, but they were _always_ talking, which was good enough for any student of languages with half a brain behind his beak.


End file.
